


GoldenExo Round 1 Reveals

by goldenexofest, luststruck (lustsick), nakamoon, winren



Category: EXO (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 15:43:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12460845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenexofest/pseuds/goldenexofest, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lustsick/pseuds/luststruck, https://archiveofourown.org/users/nakamoon/pseuds/nakamoon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/winren/pseuds/winren





	GoldenExo Round 1 Reveals

**Hello guys, the Golden Exo Fest Mods here! Reveals have finally arrived and we're really happy you've enjoyed this ride with us. Here's a little thank you message from the mods before the reveals :)**

**✦ Mod Sugar** (wukrisis, twt: wukrisis_)

Mod Sugar here to say the actual sweet ones in this fest were you all! I loved being a mod because I loved talking to you! Everyone who wrote, read and beta’d are amazing! I want to thank Ren and Mel for always being there and being such amazing friends! I want to thank Alexa a bunch because she's so amazing and deserves the most! And I want to thank SHANSHAN for letting me talk about golden and scamming them a little. Thank you all for participating!! I'm love y'all!

 **✦ Mod Honey** (jongleur, twt: jongleur_)

Hello!! So after 9 very long months, our beloved fest is coming to an end! It's been such an amazing experience being able to mod for all of you! It's been amazing to witness how our little idea grew to be so big! We want to thank every writer, beta and reader. Even the writers who couldn't finish their fic for whatever reason, thank you guys so much for showing an interest in our fest and giving us a little bit of your time. I know we really weren't the best of mods out there but at least I hope you guys liked us well enough, even if at times we were a bit wild. I'd also like to thank the writer GC in kakaotalk, you guys were always supportive of this fest (special shoutout to alexa, our fest senpai)! And last but not least, I'd like to thank Sam and Melody. It seems so weird that we managed to finish this whole thing that started out with just a couple of random messages, I'm glad I got to do this with you guys! Thank you everyone and I hope you enjoy our reveals!

 **✦ Mod Cinnamon** (flawesssoo, twt: nahyuck

hey everybody it's your fave, nonexistent mod, mod cinnamon!!! GDHSJJSJS I really enjoyed running this fest with my great friends (mod sugar and mod honey)! You're all so talented like wow, pls choke gshshjss I'm kidding but seriously!! thank you to everyone who participated! Follow me on my stan twitter @nahyuck and give me a follow on my wanna one tumblr 

**DAY ONE**

 

[ A Jade Pendant ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11975106) by  **jasminesighs**

Junmyeon never thought that he would ever do much more than smile and bow politely before the Prince of Dragons. One situation leads to another, and somehow, Junmyeon finds himself thinking of Prince Yifan far more often than he should.

 

[ Marked ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11984274) by  **eanard**

If a girl is born with a star on her wrist, she is destined to marry a prince, and Luhan who is a boy, is born with a star on his wrist.

 

 

**DAY TWO**

 

[ Windows To the Soul ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11956320) by  **yagakat**

Someone is killing his kingdom's dragons, and Prince Yixing feels powerless to stop them.

 

[ Stay By My Side (And Never Leave Me)  ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11835402)  by  **xingnini**

Crown Prince Yixing would rather lie to the public about his sperm count than have an arranged marriage set up for him.

 

 

**DAY THREE**

 

[ Strangers Like Me ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11970306) by  **ALWrites**

There’s more to the African jungle than meets the microscope, as botanist Byun Baekhyun comes to find out.

 

[ Entitled: A Portrait of Two Princes ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11919885) by  **trashdemon**

Criticised for being vain and spoilt, Crown Prince Zitao just wants respite from nobility. When he meets Sehun, a traveller unimpressed by his royalty, he’s enamoured. But Sehun has a secret – he’s a prince too, and he has an even worse reputation than Zitao.

 

 

**DAY FOUR**

 

[ There is No Reason (You’re All I Need) ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11971470) by  **yellowdaisy**

Junmyeon had grown up on the outskirts of a royal district, but had never met or even seen in person the king/queen and their children at all. So when it's announced they're stopping in his little town, he can't help but join in the streets when they come by.

 

[ More than words (is all you have to do to make it real) ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11986248) by **kkochoreom**

Prompt: By chance, Princes Sehun and Jongin get stranded at a supermarket in the middle of a storm. The only other people there are the cashier, Jongdae, who never shuts up; and Kyungsoo, who only wanted a cup of instant ramen.

 

 

**DAY FIVE**

 

[ Two Tides ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11975433) by  **ozomin**

Baekhyun wants to go out to sea while Yixing remains gloriously grounded.

 

[ You’re My Home ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11876937?view_adult=true) ♥ by  **kumo_is_kumo**

King Chanyeol leaves for war, leaving his heavily pregnant husband, King Baekhyun.

 

 

**DAY SIX**

 

[ just close your eyes (the sun is going down) ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12053082) by  **hy_ddy**

“You were only ever a boy, Byun Baekhyun.”

 

[ clair de lune ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12034830) by  **timeforteaaa**

Kyungsoo is an alpha prince, and his father wants him to marry an omega princess from another kingdom and for them to both rule after his reign is done. But there are a few problems. First, he doesn't even want to be king, he just wants to live comfortably with his mate. And second, he has already imprinted-- on his ballroom dance teacher Jongin, who is an omega.

 

 

**DAY SEVEN**

 

[ did it hurt when you fell from heaven? ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11880843) by  **bekhoon**

in which the prince of life tries to woo the prince of death with his pick up lines and puns.

 

[ I Choose You Over Everything ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12028158) by  **Soohua**

Sehun, the alpha prince of Powe, is convinced no one else than Kyungsoo should stand by his side as his mate. Unfortunately, a war that will soon bloom as well as a king unwilling to disturb the lineage of the royal family are rapidly pressuring him into an unwanted marriage. But in the end, he only wants to follow his instinct and heart.

 

 

**DAY EIGHT**

 

####  [하늘을 색칠하다 (Paint the Sky for Me)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11960724) **by Aerinikolai**

A legend about how the four seasons came about through the story of Joseon's Crown Prince Kyungsoo's first love.

 

[ Flicker and Flare ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11949573) by  **sengen35**

In a world where you meet your soulmate with a thump of the heart and a glow, Kyungsoo wonders where he stands.

 

 

**DAY NINE**

 

[ Tales of Fate ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11997501/chapters/27143907) by  **Olympianlove**

The strings spun by Fate entangle themselves, beginning from a curse and subsequently leading to characters tripping over and into each other's lives.

 

[ golden clouds ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12089544) by  **dokyan**

The quest of the Rabbit Prince Junmyeon to find the golden goose leads him to Jongin, the beanstalk man.

 

[ Finding the Earth ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11935455) by  **Sharia_Kags4**

Traumatized from his parents' abduction, prince Kyungsoo was sent to hide in the Fire Kingdom's castle. Chaos arises and Kyungsoo is forced to step up and take charge together with the other kingdoms while unexpectedly finding love.

 

**DAY TEN**

 

[ Ruling Heart ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12066546) by  **ACatWhoWrites**

“Rule with the heart of a servant. Serve with the heart of a king.” ― Bill Johnson

Chanyeol's always thought the life of a royal to be easy and glamorous. Given the chance, he finds out there's a whole lot more to it than he imagined, and it's not as fun as he thought.

[ (set in my ears) spikes in my heart ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12087804) by  **wwofyou**

it's seasonal sports time in the kingdom. prince kyungsoo has front row seats to the local volleyball tournament where a tall player with a dreamy smile catches his attention.

[ One Heart: Bronze, Silver, and Gold ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11956944) by  **supervium**

“It does not make them any less beautiful, my king.”

You’ll like him, Kyungsoo remembers Chanyeol’s excited words from a few months back, he’s similar to you, I can’t say in what way, but I can feel it.

A deep, welling affection builds in Kyungsoo’s chest as Jongin finishes his hair. It’s the same feeling Chanyeol had admitted some weeks ago, unsure and halted, and Kyungsoo had smiled then, kissed him, because Jongin is exactly the type of person Chanyeol would fall for.

Now, Kyungsoo wants to find his husband, tell him he understands, understands how one heart can be big enough to love two people exactly the same way.

 

 

**DAY ELEVEN**

 

[ It’s always spring (when you’re the king) ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12156705) by  **felentae**

Jongdae is a banana farmer known as the King of Bananas, so it’s only natural that the biggest grocery chain in the region wants to sell his product. The problem is that Jongdae is against big corporations, and the negotiator the company sends to offer him a deal isn’t that experienced either.

####  [**危険な花 • A Dangerous Flower**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11993655/chapters/27134352) **by SilentStudies**

Being the son of an underground casino owner, Luhan feels as if he's a prince. People are willing to kiss his ass until their lips bleed, just for a chance at money. His life is pretty good but with the animosity between an organization and his dad's casino, his life may be turned upside down by just one person. That person was brought into this word through hard circumstances, and Luhan wants nothing more than to help this person. Even if it makes him become poor.

 

[ a million tiny little things ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11957430) by  **exo_rdium**

Baekhyun Byun is the Senator for Eriadu, a forest planet with plenty of industrial sectors, in a galaxy overridden by war. Kim Jongdae is one of his most loyal assistants, who falls in love with the Senator's lover, Kim Junmyeon.

This is a story of love, loss and politics.

 

 

**DAY TWELVE**

 

[ For You (My Love) ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12167469) by  **xingnini**

While Jongin is trapped in time, he meets a Joseon prince who is stuck in silence.

 

[ The Boy in the Blue Dress ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12106356) by  **xiulaces**

Kyungsoo loses a bet against his brothers, forcing him to go to the Royal Ball disguised as a girl. Unfortunately for him, he's just the Prince's type.

 

[ A love for you ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11876946) by  **kumo_is_kumo**

Jongin is a wolf who falls in love with a king.

 

 

**DAY THIRTEEN**

 

[ Setting Free The Anchor ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11910447) by  **suluism**

Minseok didn't ask for his fake internet boyfriend to become his fake real boyfriend for the sake of politics and the royal family's image, but Baekhyun is just full of surprises. Modern Royalty and Fake Relationship AU.

 

[ Fly With Me ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11885409) by  **dosmilkshake**

Jongin needs an escape, but meeting a bunch of men with wings attached to their back is not what he was expecting.

 

[ The Burden of Purple ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12071178) by  **yunhotness**

For the past year, Baekhyun has been attending university alongside another foreign prince. He’s reserved and gorgeous and apparently, it is not only their classmates who have been ‘shipping’ them together. Their parents have been too.

 

 

**DAY FOURTEEN**

 

[ Where does the love go? I don’t know ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12000360/chapters/27152448) . by  **littlestcandle**

Baekhyun really, really wants to be part of that world.

 

[ Fall to Pieces ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11897223) by  **saemriel**

Prince Kyungsoo and Prince Jongin were entitled for each other ever since they were born fulfilling the deal that was made to unite two kingdoms. Something happens and Jongin pours out all his frustration and anger to Kyungsoo. The day that Jongin wakes up without Kyungsoo by his side, was the day he started to regret treating Kyungsoo badly. Will he be able to make it up to Kyungsoo or was he already too late?

 

[ Dastardly Handsome ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11917671) by  **jaexstar**

no one asked byun baekhyun if he wanted to help elven prince zhang yixing, but sign him the fuck up anyway.

 

 

**DAY FIFTEEN**

 

[ Little Guardians ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12248349) by  **iseemikimouse**

It’s said the Little Guardians guard the hearts of fated pairs and will do anything in their power to protect them.

 

[ Can You Hear it? It is the sound of My Heart, Breaking in Two ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12004341) by  **Hornet394**

There is Byun Baekhyun, first of his name, heir to the throne. And then there is Zhang Yixing, a son of a foreign immigrant.

And finally, there is everyone else between them.

 

 

**DAY SIXTEEN**

 

[ A Walk in the Skies ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12277932) by  **xingnini**

After years of listening to stories about the Castle in the Clouds, Yixing leaves behind his boring life in search for it. What he didn’t expect was to find a whiny prince and a talking feisty flame banished inside the castle in the sky.

 

[ Wading in Scarlet Lust ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12279762/chapters/27910989) by  **InariChi**

Rejected from his family, Prince Jongin lives a miserable life of invidious solitude. Crimson eyes and the darkest of souls appears promising a future of hope and freedom.


End file.
